Küss mich!
by emielli
Summary: Ken has an admirer. Just a quick fluff for the holiday.(Ken and 'secret)


Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, even though I really would love to.

Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day. There seemed to be a lack of V-day WK fics, so I decided to help out. Not as good as I wanted, it was rushed, and if I had thought of this a few weeks ago, I would have made it into chapters to add up the suspense. I know its sort of rushed, but sorry. I might re-do it one day.

It was around 6:30 when the flower shop boys finally got around to closing their shop. Ken wiped a small bead of sweat that was making its way down his forehead as he quietly went about sweeping the dirt off the floor. Even though the weather had been freezing outside, inside the shop, it had been equivalent to a sauna. Only because Valentine's Day was drawing near and the females lurked around, hoping that maybe they would receive a declaration of love from one of the four boys. Well, it wasn't fair to say that only girls harassed them around this holiday. Yes, a few guys did adore the bunch, but many were in there to arrange for the 'love of their life' to receive a gift. Ken held back a snort on that thought. Love was a nice notion, but a fleeting one. Very few ever experienced true love, a lasting love, and there was no hope for a murderer like him to ever be loved. Who could ever love someone whose hands were stained with blood? However, just because he couldn't be loved didn't mean he could have some fun in his life.

Ken tried to fight the face that appeared in his mind. It was Kase's face, it always was his face that appeared to him. He really enjoyed being with Kase, he had actually loved him. But as time progressed, Ken started to think, it wasn't love, just wanting to be with someone. Valentine's Day was just another reminder that he had destroyed the one in his life he had cared about. Ken was unaware that he had stopped moving, until he felt a tug on the edge of his shirt. He looked down to see Omi standing him, looking up at him with concern.

"Ken-kun, you okay?" The familiar blushed raced up Ken's features, a blush that he hated with his life, and he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm fine. Just sort of zoned out, I guess."

"Well, hurry up. We're going out to dinner tonight at seven, remember?" Ken thought for a minute, then nodded. Youji, Aya, Omi and himself were going out for dinner. An expensive dinner at _Le Petite_, but with the holiday rush, it was easily affordable. Of course it included dressing up in a nice tux, but Ken truly didn't mind that. He finished sweeping the floor, then threw the broom in the storage room, hurrying to get dressed.

His white tux was already laying out on his bed, strange because he couldn't remember taking it out. Kens senses tightened and he quieted, taking in the entire essence of his room. Someone had been in here, and that bothered him. But looking around, he couldn't find anything misplaced except for his tux. Maybe Youji or Omi had taken it out, knowing how much of a ditz he could be if rushed. After he was dressed, he grabbed his watch off the night stand, sliding it onto his wrists. He almost bumped into his vase of flowers, a gift from an admirer. It was weird, they had just arrived in his room last week, and they were sitting there, half a dozen black roses, an elegant red rose laid in the middle. He was honored, but slightly freaked out from the evasion of privacy. Figuring it to be one of the boys of Weiss, he pushed it out of his mind as a one time occurrence.

Now, something seemed to be up, as when he went past his door, a rustle sounded from his pocket. Diving his hand in deep, he pulled out a wrinkled scrap of paper. 'Siberian, I always did love the way this tux brought out your eyes'. Another blush appearing on his face, Ken ripped the piece of paper to shreds, letting it flutter to the ground. Half of him was flattered, the other half was pissed off that someone was messing around with him like this. Causing the flutters of hope to rise in his belly.

By the time Ken joined the others, his blush had faded away, and he tried to gaze at each of his companions to see if any would show a sign of guilt. Yet, they were all perfect actors, so even if the guilty party was present, Ken would never know. But if he had been aware the past few weeks, he would have noticed something different in one of the gazes that was set on him.

Dinner passed without much incident, and before long, Ken was hurrying up to his room, getting undressed as he went along. Stepping a foot into his bed room, his hairs stood up on an end and he draped his jacket over the edge of his chair, looking around. Then he saw it. On the pillow of his unmade bed was another slab of paper, covering something. When he moved closer, he saw the shreds of the paper that someone must have gathered from off the floor. 'This bothers you, doesn't it? I can see it in the way you look at us, trying to figure out who is the culprit. If you really want to know, you can find me at the beach, tomorrow, at eight.' Ken went to rip up the new note, but on a second thought, folded it up and placed it under his vase of flowers. It would be interesting to see who was behind this. Ken flopped down on his bed, his hair becoming entwined with the shards of paper as he thought of who it was.

There was no way it could be Aya. While he did have his tender moments, they were rare and usually directed at his sister. Which left Youji and Omi. Ken always felt a little odd about going after Omi, he seemed like such a child. It felt like dating one of the kids he usually taught soccer. But Youji – no way. He went with women like, like peanut butter went with jelly. An odd analogy, but it went even worse when Ken thought that peanut butter also went well with bananas.

"So am I a banana?" Ken muttered, then laughed at his own saying. While he was already pretty crazy to begin with, he now figured himself to be totally insane. Blaming it on his mysterious valentine, he rolled over onto his side, drifting off to sleep.

Valentine's Day. The most despised day in every florist's life. It was worse the day of because everyone flocked to grab a last minute gift. The guys were so busy that they skipped lunch, and no one had a chance to talk to each other. It bothered Ken, because he still hoped to find out which guy it would be to save him the embarrassment of actually walking to the beach. If could just be a joke, a horrible joke meant to crush Ken's fragile, child like spirit. Either way, the day was over, and Ken flew up to his room, sitting on his bed, counting out the seconds until it was time to leave. He did decide to take a shower, putting on a black long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. No need not to look nice, right?

Ken headed downstairs and ran into Youji on the way out. The rest of the house seemed eerily quiet, as everyone else seemed to be out. Of course Aya was visiting his sister, but Omi, could he be waiting for the soccer player at the beach? If all seemed to add up. A daydream flashed in Ken's mind before he realized that Youji was talking to him.

"Sorry, what?" Ken said, his attention turning back to Youji. Youji eyed him, taking a deep drag on his cigarette.

"I asked where you were going."

"Out. Maybe a quiet walk on the beach." Ken said, looking up at the clock. If he hurried now, he would have plenty of time to walk to the beach without feeling pressured.

"Maybe I'll join you. I could use some exercise." Youji murmured, and Ken tried to hide the look of fear from his face. If Youji went with him, it would ruin Omi's surprise, wouldn't it? But how could he say no, that would seem rude, and arouse suspicion about what he was actually up too.

"Well, sure, if you want, that is." Ken stammered, going to grab his jacket from the back of the door. Youji only paused to grab his lighter before following the other guy out the door.

The walk to the beach was quiet. An odd thing for the two normally boisterous assassins. Each seemed to be in their own little world, enjoying the way the sky seemed to glow with stars. Happy couples in love passed by them, but they didn't care. Ken was still nervous about how he was going to explain everything to Omi, and when they stepped foot on the beach, Ken looked around nervously for the younger boy.

"Expecting someone?" Youji asked, snapping Ken out of his frantic thoughts.

"What? Um, no, not really. Just being cautious." Ken said, stumbling over his words as a blush came over his cheeks. He could see a small glow coming from over the sand dunes, and knew that it was meant for him. "I'll be right back." Ken said, running away from Youji. He crossed the sand dunes, seeing the light was coming from two Tiki torches light, the glow lighting a blanket with a small basket and a single rose. Looking around, he saw no one, when he heard Youji coming up behind him.

"Hm, looks like some free food." Youji muttered, brushing past Ken. He sat on the blanket, opening up the basket, "Great, Chinese. I love Chinese."

"Um Youji? I don't think . . . " Ken's voice trailed off as Youji gestured for him to join him on the blanket. Ken slowly walked over, a confused look on his face. "This isn't ours, is it? Hey wait, why don't you have a date anyway?" Ken said, taking a seat by the blond. Youji looked at him, handing him a carton of Chinese, laughter showing in his eyes.

"I do have a date." Ken pointed a finger at himself and Youji nodded.

"You're the one who sent me the flowers? But why?"

"Even assassins need to feel companionship. Someone who can connect with them spiritually, and emotionally, not just physically. I want to spend tonight with you, I just want you to know that you aren't alone."

"But why me?"

"C'mon Ken, have you looked at yourself in the mirror?" Youji said, breaking up the serious moment with a light joke, "I can see us being together. We've both loved and lost, and in our pain, we can find comfort."

"So you just want comfort?" Ken said, a brief string of disappointment sliding through him. He was hoping that maybe, well, he couldn't place into words what he had hoped. Youji connected comfort with sex, and that was something Ken wasn't up to at this time. He had very few casual relations anymore.

"No," Youji said with a laugh, "I want you." An honest look of surprised registered over Ken's face as he let everything click in his mind. Not knowing anything else to say, he just muttered an 'Oh' and starting shoving food in his mouth as he shared the most romantic holiday of his year with his friend. Who knows, maybe the night led to more than just food. The boys in Weiss won't tell their dirty little secrets, but at least the confession was out there on the table now

**  
Mit der wahren Liebe ist's wie mit den Geistererscheinungen: alle Welt spricht darüber, aber wenige haben etwas davon gesehen.**

**(With true love it's like seeing ghosts: everyone talks about it, but few have ever seen it.) - Francois Duc de La Rochefoucauld**


End file.
